The present invention concerns a method according to the preamble of Patent claim 1.
It is sometimes necessary in vehicle manufacture to mark certain sites on the vehicle body or components. These can be measurement sites that are used to measure the auto body, or also defect sites that must be pointed out to an operating person.
Such sites are ordinarily marked by means of color markings, for example, chalk marks or entries in so-called error pictures or overview protocols. When markings are applied to painted surfaces, special caution must be exercised to avoid damage, for which reason manufacturing costs are increased. Chalk markings are also relatively nonpermanent and therefore poorly visible, whereas during marking with strongly adhering marking materials, it must be ensured that these do not attack the paint surfaces and are easy to remove again. On the other hand, the entry of measurement or error points in overview protocols must be carried out very carefully, which also leads to high work expense. The preparation of overview protocols also leads to a not insignificant labor demand, since the employed paper sheets must be ordered and managed.
A method for determining paint errors in vehicles is known from DE 34 11 578 A1, in which the paint surface is irradiated by a fluorescent tube, so that a mirror image of the fluorescent tube is produced by the paint surface. In addition to the mirror image of the fluorescent tube, the paint defects illuminated through the selected beam path must be recorded quantitatively with electro-optical devices. Actual evaluation occurs by means of CCD arrays with connected optics and must be considered very complicated. Marking of arbitrarily formed measurement points is not an object of this document and cannot be achieved with the method described there.
DE 34 18 317 C1 describes a test room for checking the surface of vehicle bodies, in which light rows are arranged above and beneath the body being checked. The bodies being checked are towed through the elongated test room. This layout is also not suitable for marking individual measurement points on a vehicle.
A surface test device for paint surfaces of vehicles is known from WO 87/00629, which evaluates laser light reflected on the paint surface. This type of evaluation requires high computer cost. Marking of specified points of the vehicle body is not an object of this document.
Finally, DE 37 12 513 C2 concerns a method for testing of an at least dull or shiny surface of a test piece for body defects, especially to check the surface of a painted vehicle surface for paint defects, and an apparatus for execution of this method. The body is illuminated here with diffuse light from a fixed light source to generate a light band on its surface. This type of method is unsuitable for marking individual points on a vehicle.
The task of the invention is therefore the preparation of a method, through which marking of individual sites or points on the surface of an object is simplified relative to the usual methods.
This task is solved by a method with the features of Patent claim 1.
According to the invention, a method is now made available which permits very simple and inexpensive marking of measurement points or defect sites on vehicles. The method is independent of material and poses no problems in conjunction with application and possibly removal of marking materials. Since no overview protocol must be kept, the writing and paper costs, as well as processing expense, are substantially reduced.
Advantageous embodiments of the method according to the invention are the object of subclaims connected to the main claim.
A laser or laser scanner is used advantageously as projection device. Points can be fixed precisely on the surface by means of a laser in very simple fashion, so that, for example, spacings between two or more such points can be determined with high precision. Because of this, vehicle bodies are very precisely measurable, for example, during production or also after accidents. According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the method according to the invention, a projection device is tracked according to a movement of the object, especially transport of a vehicle in a production line, to maintain the marking of at least one point. Tracking can occur here by means of a pivoting movement or a linear movement along the production line. By direct co-moving illumination or marking of the corresponding point, it is possible to mark the points over a specified zone in an ergonomically optimal method for an operating person. Control of the projection device expediently occurs via a measurement system computer. Information, especially concerning measurement results or defect sites, is displayed advantageously by projection directly onto the object. Symbol and/or color codes are offered for this purpose, which can also be projected by means of a projection device onto the object, especially a vehicle or a vehicle component.